


Passive-Aggressive Flowers

by Crystalline_Witch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Fluff, Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, M/M, Probably Both, clint needs to stop losing bets, flower shop au, fuck you flowers, not that kind of fuck, or making them, passive-aggressiveness, the flowers in the bouquet are really pretty though, they're not exactly 'together' at the end but it's close enough, this is a smut-free zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalline_Witch/pseuds/Crystalline_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thought he'd seen everything until one day, a man named Clint Barton walks into the shop he works at and asks "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive-Aggressive Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and tbh it's totally unedited, so there may be a few mistakes here and there. It was inspired by this (http://lilcrystalwitch.tumblr.com/post/145999409818/flower-shop-au) tumblr post.

In the three years Bucky has dedicated to working in this flower shop, he thought he’d seen everything. He’s seen people desperate to get a bouquet the morning of Valentine’s Day. He’s seen grieving people getting flowers to put on the gravesites of their loved ones. He’s seen people getting bouquets for every season and every reason.

But nothing could’ve prepared him for Clint Barton.

The day that blond disaster walked into the shop had started like any other. Bucky got up at seven and got to work by eight to open up. A few hours later his boss came in and worked on paperwork in the back. At midday, Bucky took his lunch break and by the time he got back Natasha had showed up to help him with the afternoon shift. Bucky prefers to arrange the flowers while his coworker works the register.

They had just finished a transaction with an elderly customer when a very attractive blond man walks in through the door and approaches the counter with a determined look on his face. He slaps a twenty dollar bill on the counter and looks Bucky right in the eyes as he says:

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers?”

“What?” Bucky asks, bewildered by this man’s request.

“Long story short, lost a bet, did something embarrassing, went through a breakup and now I need to say fuck you to someone but I can only do it passive-aggressively. How do I do that with a bouquet?” The intensity in his eyes in unwavering.

Bucky’s speechless and he looks over at Natasha for help. She walks over and immediately recognizes the blond man. She smiles mischievously at him, her eyes sparkling.

“C’mon Clint, it was pretty funny,” She says.

“Nat, I don’t need this right now,” The man, Clint, gives her an extremely pissed off look.

“You’re not really going to send a fuck you bouquet to Fury, are you?” Natasha raises her eyebrows at him.

Clint simply juts his chin out in defiance.

“Suit yourself, I’ll let you crash at my place when you get fired. I’ll be in the back,” And with that, she leaves the two men alone in the shop.

"So, uh, Clint, what exactly is the situation again?” Bucky asks, furrowing his brow and leaning against the counter.

Clint sighs, “I need to say fuck you to my boss without letting him know I’m saying fuck you, you know what I mean?”

“I think we might have just what you need,” Bucky rubs his jaw as he thinks.

He turns around and starts shuffling through the vases of flowers lined up on shelves behind the counter. He pulls out a handful of various brightly-colored flowers. As he rearranges the vases, he can feel Clint’s eyes on him. A swift glance back confirms his suspicion. And from the angle of the blond’s eyes, he’s not just looking at Bucky, he’s staring at Bucky’s ass. This makes Bucky smile to himself before turning around, the flowers clutched in his right hand.

“I think these should give the message you’re looking for,” Bucky says as he lays the flowers out in between himself and Clint.

“Geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment, and orange lilies for hatred,” He points to each flower as he tells its meaning.

“That’s perfect,” Clint says, breathless.

“Alright, I’ll go ahead and arrange ‘em for you,” Bucky grabs a few more flowers and begins putting them together in a plastic bundle. Clint continues to stare at Bucky, admiring the well-built man in front of him.

“So how’d a guy like you end up in a place like this?” Clint asks, a smirk crossing his lips.

Bucky snorts, “Is that supposed to be a pick-up line?”

“It’s anything you want it to be,” Clint tries to look smooth while delivering the line, but he looks like he’s trying way too hard for it to seem suave.

“Got discharged for disability from the military a year ago, wanted something quiet,” Bucky shrugs and wiggles the fingers of his cybernetic arm at Clint.

“That’s fucking awesome,” Clint says as he watches the metal plates shift back and forth.

“Thanks, it was a Stark tech experiment. That’ll be $35,” He sets the bouquet on the counter.

“Shit, I only brought this,” Clint furrows his brow and stares helplessly at his twenty dollar bill on the counter.

“I’ll tell you what, let’s make a deal. I’ll give it to you for the twenty and your number,” Bucky raises his eyebrows at Clint and half-smiles.

“Deal,” Clint smiles back as Bucky grabs a notepad and a pen and gives it to the blond.

Clint scribbles his phone number on the pad and hands it back to Bucky, who stuffs it in his back pocket. He reaches for the ‘fuck you’ bouquet, but Bucky snatches it back.

“And one more thing, promise to visit again,” Bucky says.  


“You’ll have to try and keep me away,” Clint leans over the counter and pulls the bouquet out of Bucky’s hand.

With that, he turns on his heel and leaves. Bucky stands there, staring at the doorway. He jumps when he hears Natasha say something next to him; he hadn’t heard her come out of the back.

“You could’ve just asked me for his number, y’know,” She crosses her arms and looks at him, a smile spreading across her features.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Bucky asks as he grabs the twenty off the counter and heads over to put it in the register.

“You’re covering that $15 by the way,” Natasha turns to look at Bucky, but he’s not listening. He’s got the notepad in one hand and his phone in the other, and he’s punching in Clint’s number.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, lilcrystalwitch.tumblr.com and message me there if you have any requests; I'd love to write more fic and I have plenty of Avengers ships I'd like to write for so hmu!


End file.
